


Maybe We'll Get Lucky and We'll Both Grow Old

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: 10 Song Drabble Meme (Take One) [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: 10 Song Meme, Alternate Universe – Killjoys, Deathfic, Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 10 Song Drabble Meme<br/># 7 - Modest Mouse – Ocean Breathes Salty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We'll Get Lucky and We'll Both Grow Old

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10 Song Drabble Meme  
> 1\. Choose a fandom  
> 2\. Set your ipod to shuffle (I cheated a bit; mostly just skipping instrumentals and musicals and comedy sketches and things like that.)  
> 3\. Write a drabble based on the first 10 songs to play. You have until the song ends to write each one, no cheating. (I might have repeated each song 1 or 2 times, maybe)

Kobra pressed harder on the pedal, hard enough that it might pass all the way through the floor. The car was shuddering as it sped through the desert along half-forgotten roads. Poison had never driven his baby quite this fast, though he was all about speed. But this was recklessness beyond even Poison's reach; Kobra thought the car might vibrate apart at the next large bump.

But he had a promise to keep, and he was going to keep it, so he pressed harder, even though all the sensation had left his foot long ago. He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but of their own volition they glanced at the review mirror again.

Poison hadn't moved in almost twenty minutes, and his breathing was so shallow as to be invisible from the distance between them. But he was still breathing, Kobra prayed, or all this would be for nothing.

Poison just couldn't die before they reached the ocean. It was a promise they'd made, back when they were fresh from the city. Poison promised that they would see the ocean before they died. At the time, they hadn't realized just how large the desert was, and just how closely guarded the routes to the coast were.

But this was his last chance; Poison always kept his promises, and Kobra had to help him keep this one. As long as he concentrated on driving, he didn't have to think about the fact that his brother was dying, blood soaking through his jacket. This was no simple ghosting that he could be revived from in a few hours. This was the end.

Except that it couldn't end; not until they saw the place where the ocean met the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> [Lyrics](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/modestmouse/oceanbreathessalty.html)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPhnOKmhbBw&ob=av2e)


End file.
